Triton
' Triton' is an Inhuman and a member of the Inhuman Royal Family and Royal Guard. Origin Triton is a member of the Inhuman Royal Family, the son of Mander and Azur. Triton was born on the island of Attilan and was exposed to the Terrigen Mist as an infant. The mists altered his body, turning his skin green and giving him the ability to breathe underwater, as well as survive in the cold temperatures and incredible pressures of the deep. An unfortunate side effect was the loss of the ability to survive in a non-aquatic environment. As a result, he was raised in a specifically designed area of the Inhumans' city-state of Attilan, requiring a special breathing apparatus to leave the water. The apparatus, cumbersome at first, was eventually reduced in size by Maximus. Triton's mutation following Terrigenesis was so severe that his parents disallowed his brother Karnak from going through it. Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Inhuman Physiology: Even without using the Terrigen Mist, the Kree modifications, combined with centuries of selective breeding, have given Inhumans certain advantages over humans. An Inhuman in good physical condition possesses strength, durability, speed, stamina, reaction time, and agility which are all superior to those of the finest human athletes. Inhumans also have an average lifespan of 150 years. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Like all Inhumans, Triton possesses some degree of superhuman strength. His strength is above average compared to most other Inhumans. He has been shown pressing fifty tons while talking with Gorgon, having considerably raised his strength through exercise. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Triton's body are somewhat harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a human. While he is far from invulnerable, Triton is capable of withstanding impact and blunt trauma forces that would prove crippling or fatal to a human being with only little discomfort. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Though he spends most of his time in water, Triton can run and move at speeds superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Triton's superhuman musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Triton's reaction time is similarly enhanced and is superior to that of the finest human physical specimen. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Triton's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Longevity'' Aquatic Physiology: Triton has scaly green skin, a small dorsal fin running from the base of his skull to his forehead, membranous fins extending from his temples, and webbing between his toes and fingers. Triton also possesses a number of superhuman abilities derived from his Terrigen-mutated form. His superhumanly strong physiology enables him to withstand the greater water pressures that occur beneath the sea, and his blood circulation allows him to withstand freezing water temperatures. Triton is able to live underwater indefinitely. His musculature also makes him particularly adept at swimming. He can reach a top speed of about forty miles per hour. *''Aquatic Respiration:'' As a water-breather, Triton has a number of gills hidden by scales along his throat. These gills allow him to extract sufficient oxygen from ambient water to allow him to function normally while underwater. *''Superhuman Vision:'' His vision is more sensitive to the green portion of the visible spectrum, enabling him to see in relatively dark ocean depths. Abilities *'Trained Combatant:' Triton has undergone basic Inhuman royal military training. Weaknesses Water Requirement: Triton cannot survive out of water for more than five minutes without special devices before asphyxiating. His body is also very susceptible to dehydration. Weak Immune System: Like all Inhumans, Triton's immune system is weaker than that of an average human due to living in a secluded environment with little contact with germs or pollution for most of his life. Equipment Water-Circulation Apparatus: The water-circulation apparatus was created by Maximus for Triton so that the latter can live in the air, out of his watery tank. The circulators pump a life-giving saline chemical through his water-breathing body. Category:Inhumans